


Gone Home

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what to expect when you go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Home

Etho dragged his suitcase through the pouring ran, lightning lighting up the dark night sky every so often and thunder booming after every strike. He walked into the screened in porch of the house he'd never been to. He had been missing his family desperately and was finally happy to be home, or at least his new home. 

He found a note on the front door, which read:

 

~sorry we're not there to greet you. We had to leave town for a few days, Beef should be there though. The Spare key is under the rug. Love ya- mom~

 

Great, Etho thought to himself as he lifted up the dusty rug, finding the key. At least he'd get to see Beef again, he'd missed his little brother a lot. He unlocked the door and headed into the big house. It seemed too quiet, especially with his brother in the house. Etho found a piece of note book paper on a table that was up against a wall. Etho picked it up, seeing another note. 

 

Etho,

I'm sorry that I'm not there to see you. I really do miss you, but I had stuff to take care of, so don't try to find me. Tell mom and dad I'm sorry about the missing stuff. 

~Beef

 

Etho stared at the note confused. Why would Beef leave? Wasn't he happy here? Etho, being the curious person he was, started looking through the drawers of the table like thing. He found a picture of someone he didn't recognize and a small piece of paper. The picture was of a boy around Beef's age. He had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. He appeared to be tall and very toned. Etho looked at the paper, finding what looked like a dairy entry. 

 

I know your not here Etho, but I'm going to write in this as if I'm talking to you. So, we moved into this new house. It's so big and old and creepy. There's always something new I'm finding. This also means I'm in a new school. I've had to leave all my friends behind. Today was the first day and they had me stand up and introduce myself during class. God was that embarrassing. They asked were I lived and I told them and their response was, isn't that the psych murder house? I feel so lost Etho. I wish you were here. 

 

Etho put the paper in his pocket, trying to ignore the slight bit if sadness that tugged at his heart. Etho tried to go into a different part of the house, but found that it was locked, He actually found many of the doors locked, which was weird. He went upstairs, finding another piece of paper on an end table.

 

Have you ever meet that one person, were you feel so attracted to them, that it's like they have a big gold star on them, you've just got to meet them? I found that today, Etho, I was buying some snacks from the gas station when I saw him. He was playing street fighter with a group of people, all the popular guys I'm guessing. I want to meet him, but I don't have the courage too.

 

Etho also put that note in his pocket. He wondered just who this person was. He obviously got to Beef in such a way that was hard to ignore. Etho continued through the top floor, finding the guest room and another piece of paper. 

 

I finally meet him, Etho. It only took humiliating myself at street fighter, but I meet him. He is really something Etho. I don't know why, but I want to get to know him, I really do.

 

Etho guessed that this was supposed to be his room, even though it was littered with boxes and such. Etho found Beef's room next. It was exactly how he'd imagine it. There was gaming poster and band poster hung all around. His blue bedding was still there and his desk and his locker. The room was also messy, like always. Etho chuckled to himself as he found another note. 

 

He approached me today during school while I was at my locker. He asked if I was the psycho house boy. I was embarrassed, but he said it was cool and wanted to visit sometime. Im so excited for Pause to visit Etho.

 

Etho tried the lock on the locker, finding it locked. He found the paper with the combination on it fairly fast and unlocked it. He found a picture of who he assumed was Pause and Beef. He also found another note. 

 

Pause finally came over today. He brought me a mix tape, saying I should listen to it. That I'd love it, and I did. I feel close to Pause, even if I haven't known him long. I don't know how to feel Etho, if only you were here to guide me. 

 

Yet again, Etho pocketed the note, moving on. He ended up finding the bathroom, and another note from Beef. 

 

Something magical happened today, Etho. Pause had brought over hair dye and wanted me to help him dye his hair, so I did. During that time though, it felt so intimate. Then, when we were done and he looked at it in the mirror, he turned to me and said he loved it and I had done an amazing job. Then he kissed me. I was so surprised. But what surprised me even more was that I kissed back.

 

Etho smiled as he read the note. He had always known Beef was gay. It also lead Etho to wonder where Beef had gone and how Pause played into this. Etho pocketed the note, heading into his parents room next. He found another note on the dresser. 

 

Mom and dad have something against Pause. They say he's a bad influence. They also know what's up between us. They keep saying its just a phase and I'll get over it soon. I know it's not a phase Etho, I know how I really feel towards him. And it scares me. But I think I'm ready for it, even if it goes against what mom and dad say. 

 

Etho sighed. His parents could be so single minded, unable to see what was truly going on. Etho wandered back downstairs, after finding a key, and made his way into the kitchen, where he found another note. 

 

I got to see Pause's band practice today, and they are amazing. I was so intrigued by it. And, Pause sang a song to me. Like, he was looking directly at me. It was magical and wonderful. 

 

Beef had always loved music. No wonder he fell for someone like Pause. Etho continued to wander around, ending up in his dads office. He found a pamphlet about couples counseling and the date was for three weeks, including this one. Etho had known for a while that his parents were having a bit of trouble. Etho found himself in his mothers sowing room, where he found yet again another note. 

 

Pause told me he's going away soon. He's joining the army and has boot camp next month. I wanted to be strong, but all I did was break down and cry. I didn't want him leave. I didn't want him to leave me behind. 

 

Etho felt sadness tug at his heart again as the story started unraveling. He felt so bad for missing such a big part of his brothers life. Etho pushed the thought aside and keep wandering around the house. He ended up in the basement, which was rather creepy, and found another note.

 

Pause and I have talked about it. Even though he's leaving, we'll try to keep in touch, though I know how hard it'll be. and I don't want him to leave. But, were spending our last night together, in our special spot in the attic.

 

Etho knew where he had to go now, though along the way he found the library, which had another note. 

 

Pause had his going away concert tonight. And he dedicated a song to me. It was one he'd wrote. But instead of being happy, like I should have been, I ran out of the building crying. I sat in the ally behind the building until he came to find me. All I could say when he asked what was wrong was that I didn't want him to leave and I was going to miss him.

 

Etho headed up to the attic, where there was a bed type thing set up. And it appeared to be a dark room style thing with dozens of pictures of the two together. He found another note, sitting on the bed. 

 

We spent his last night together, here in the attic. It was quieter than usual. He knew I didn't want him to leave. He knew I'd miss him so much, yet he was still going. He was long gone by the time I woke up. All I could do was cry, Etho. All I could do was sit there, unable to think about anything but him. I love him Etho, I love him so much. I know this isn't just another phase. I know mom and dad are wrong. 

I missed the first call and barely caught the second, but it was him. He said he couldn't do it. He got off at a bus stop and immediately called me. He said he wanted me to get everything I could and come find him. He said we'd get in my car and drive. We'd be together. He asked if I would do it, and I said yes! I said yes Etho!

 

So that's were he went, Etho thought with a smile. He saw a dairy sitting over on a table, with had a heart with two sets of initials carved into it. Beef had followed his heart. And, Etho was happy for him. Etho sat down on the bed and opened the dairy, ready to read Beef and Pause's story


End file.
